<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choni one shots by beautiful_lies20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000637">Choni one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_lies20/pseuds/beautiful_lies20'>beautiful_lies20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, One Shot Collection, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_lies20/pseuds/beautiful_lies20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 min reads surrounding the power-couple of riverdale. All cute soft writing which hopefully makes your day and makes you go aw.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom &amp; Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choni one shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically, these are going to be ideas that I don't know if they are worth making into a longer story? Welcome to suggestions whether or not to expand on them idk haha, enjoy? </p><p>Bless your little gay heart and lets be kind to one another :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“.....nine….eight….seven!”</p><p>“Hey, babe, you found me!”</p><p>Cheryl turned around to see the shorter girl now embracing her from behind. She saw Toni’s eyes scrunch closed to fully hug the taller girl, something that always made her heart skip a little. Toni tip-toed to Cheryl’s ear and raised her voice. </p><p>“I have something I want to talk to you about”</p><p>“.....six…..five…..four!”</p><p>Toni pulled Cheryl in more, something that seemed difficult, seeing how the two girls were already so close. </p><p>“.......three! Two! One! Happy New Year!!” </p><p>Handfuls of confetti were thrown in the air, making Cheryl cringe at the sight of the mess. Couples kissed and friends hugged each other. Toni’s arm snaked around Cheryl’s waist and Cheryl wrapped her hands behind the shorter girl’s neck to bring her head towards hers. The two girls locked lips, with Toni pulling away only seconds later, earning her a whimper from Cheryl. Before Cheryl could move, Toni smiled and dropped down on one knee, both of her hands grasping Cheryl’s. People around them started to catch wind on what was happening and started to back away, creating a small clearing around the pair. Cheryl stared at Toni’s now serious face, with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. She watched as Toni reached in her back pocket, clasping a small, black velvet box - a brief disconnect of their hands allowed Toni to reveal the brilliant diamond ring on display. Glittering in moon light, Omg, Cheryl thought. </p><p>“Cheryl Marjorie Blossom. Will you marry me?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>